


[Podfic] Am I Pretty?

by rowanbrandybuck



Series: It's My Desire [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Crossdressing, Established Relationship, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-01
Updated: 2014-10-01
Packaged: 2018-02-19 10:45:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2385533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rowanbrandybuck/pseuds/rowanbrandybuck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin wears his skirt for Arthur.<br/>Story by Neuroticnick</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Am I Pretty?

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Am I Pretty?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2061732) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



> Thank you to neuroticnick for allowing me to podfic this! I hope you enjoy!!! Please share if there's anything you like/dislike about this recording because I'm always trying to improve and it's not easy knowing how podfic porn while straddling that line between emotionless and sounding like a pervert, lol. ;) K thanks! Intro is Cactus by David Bowie. :3

Duration: 19.05

[](http://tinypic.com?ref=25pk95v)

[ Listen/Download via MediaFire ](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/wcu5beoa6phlssr/Am+I+Pretty.wav)


End file.
